Enfermo
by Mattdreams
Summary: El pequeño Heracles por jugar con un gatito se ha puesto enfermo... y lo único que quiere es que Sadiq vuelva a su habitación y le haga mimitos... Pero el turco tras una fiesta está demasiado borracho... WARNING: Contiene yaoi y un poquito de shota


N/A: Hey!! ^^

Bueno, este fue el segundo fic que me atreví a escribir sobre mi nueva pareja fav de Hetalia... sii!!! TurquíaxGrecia jajaja

Esta historia también está basada más o menos en hechos reales como el de "Escrito sobre la piel" XDDDDDDDDD Realmente ese si que está basado TODO (excepto el polvo jajaja) en hechos reales, este solamente en que estuve muy malito durante dos semanas con gripe metido en la camita, y mis turco, egipcio y japones me estuvieron cuidando durante todo ese tiempo... y así nació este fic ////////////////

La época mñas o menos, para que os hagais una idea, es cuando Heracles no tendría (en años humanos) más de 10 añitos.... ahi to monoso!!!

Por cierto!!! Cuidado, pero contiene un poco de shota!!!

Y tras esta explicación... os dejo leer en paz jaja

Un beso

Matt ^^

* * *

ENFERMO

Hacía frío

Hacía varias noches que la temperatura estaba bajando más de lo normal, y mi cuerpo notaba el cambio de clima.

Unas risas provenientes de la sala de celebraciones llegaron hasta mis oídos.

Me cubrí hasta la cabeza con la manta para no poder volver a escucharlas.

Una nueva batalla habían ganado, más territorio para el imperio, eran noticias muy buenas. Así que desde su regreso, hacía cuatro días, estaban de celebración continua.

Los mejores vinos y licores, la mejor comida, todo era poco para ellos. Parecía como si un gran emisario hubiera venido ha honrarnos con su presencia, pero solo era una mera celebración del ejercito.

Las bailarinas y las muchachas de su harén iban y venían de las habitaciones privadas a las salas donde la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo.

Habían estado mucho tiempo esperando aquella victoria, era una gran conquista, una noticia muy buena…

Tosí un poco y me sorbí los mocos antes de hacerme aún más ovillo de lo que estaba.

Un día antes de que volviera, por la noche había estado jugando con un gatito cerca de una de las fuentes del jardín privado y al perder el equilibrio me había caído dentro de esta, no sin antes haber roto un jarrón traído desde una de las tierras más alejadas del imperio.

Por miedo a que me descubrieran y me castigaran por ello, oculté el hecho de haberme empapado y cualquier otra situación que se pudiera haber dado cerca de la fuente y de dicho jarrón.

A pesar de que aquí por el día hace mucho calor, en cuanto el astro rey se oculta, las temperaturas tienden a bajar mucho y es mejor estar abrigado… justo esa misma noche bajaron aún más que de costumbre.

Seguí haciendo mis quehaceres diarios, pero sin pretenderlo, me enfermé.

Tenía la garganta muy reseca y tosía mucho, la nariz estaba tan taponada que a veces era incapaz de respirar, pero lo que más odiaba de la enfermedad era la cabeza. Me dolía a horrores y sentía calentura a pesar de estar muerto de frío.

Gupta se había percatado de mi estado, se había asegurado de que me tomara unas pócimas que preparaba su madre para que me recuperara, y ordenó a varios de los sirvientes que pusieran en el lecho varias mantas más gruesas para que no cogiera más frío:

- Descansa y no salgas del cuarto hasta que te sientas mejor.- me dijo cuando me trajo la medicina la primera noche

- Pero… yo quiero ir a verle…- murmuré antes de llevarme a la los labios el líquido amarillento que se supone que me mejoraría

- Tú quédate en la cama

Puse un mohín de asco al tragarme la pócima, provocando una débil sonrisa en el egipcio:

- Hace mucho que no le veo

Gupta me revolvió un poco el cabello antes de darme un besito en la frente:

- Tranquilo, eres su gatito, él será quien vendrá a verte a ti

Habían estado mucho tiempo esperando aquella victoria, era una gran conquista, una noticia muy buena… Así que desde su regreso, hacía cuatro días, estaban de celebración continua.

Y ni un solo día había venido a verme

Las risas y trazos de alegres conversaciones sobre la victoria y las venideras llegaban hasta mis oídos en uno de sus aposentos privados, donde yo, a pesar de tener cuarto propio, ocupaba sin miramiento ninguno.

La verdad es que nunca me había gustado dormir solo. Cuando mi mamá aún vivía, siempre dormía con ella, y a veces también compartíamos cama con la mamá de Gupta y con él, y cuando mi hermanita Dido* aún vivía, también.

Pero cuando tuve que irme a vivir con él, me dejó en una habitación muy grande, con muchas cosas… pero nadie dormiría conmigo.

Las pesadillas me acechaban y estaba muerto de miedo

No quería estar solo.

Así que sigilosamente me escabullí hasta uno de sus cuartos y me metí en su cama. Protestó mucho e intentó echarme, pero al final cedió y me permitió pasar allí la noche:

- Solo hoy y ya, que te me malacostumbras…

Desde entonces dormía con él en ese mismo dormitorio, porque a pesar de que el lecho era muy grande, digno para alguien de su alcurnia, en el que podrían dormir cuatro personas fácilmente sin molestarse unas a otras… él siempre me abrazaba.

Cuando él salía a pelear… o deseaba compartir lecho con las mujeres de su harén… yo seguía durmiendo allí, porque aunque él no estuviera presente, su esencia seguía allí, impregnada en cada parte de las sábanas, telas y mantas de la cama.

Su aroma me hacía sentirme seguro y a salvo, como si él estuviera allí protegiéndome.

Pero ahora, con la nariz tan tapada, era incapaz de percibir ningún olor, ni siquiera el suyo.

Y la cama se me hacía tan grande, y la habitación tan vacía…

Me encogí un poquito más, si eso eran aún posible, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que se acordara de mí, que dejara a sus soldados y prostitutas y viniera conmigo. Que me permitiera abrazarle y darle la bienvenida a casa… que se quedara conmigo toda la noche y dejara a un lado las batallas y las guerras.

Que solo existiera para mí un ratito…solo un poquito…

Unos pasos acercándose a la puerta fueron suficientes para que mi corazón latiera con fuerza y me incorporé de golpe apartando la manta.

Mi cabeza me dolía horrores, seguramente volvía a tener mucha fiebre, pero en esos momentos me daba igual…

Sadiq abrió las puertas y entró en la estancia

Se había acordado de mí

- Joder… no me había acordado que estarías aquí, gato sarnoso

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en mis labios para recibirle se borró al instante.

Cerró las puertas tras de si y comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa que llevaba puesta, dejándola tirada por el suelo mientras comenzaba a murmurar que le dolía la cabeza un montón, que beber tanto no había sido buena idea, que si le habían dicho esto, que si una puta lo otro…

Llegó hasta la cama y se quedó observándome durante un instante antes de sonreír con aquella sonrisa tan lasciva que tanto odio y miedo me producía:

- Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos a solas, griego…

Su aliento apestaba a alcohol y sus ojos centelleaban lujuria.

No me dio tiempo a poder contestarle siquiera, ya que él ya me había metido la lengua hasta la gargantilla en un beso tosco y desagradable.

Con sus grandes manos de guerrero me cogió con fuerza de los brazos y me tumbó contra el colchón mientras se posicionaba sobre mí sin dejar de besarme.

Una de ellas bajó hasta colarse bajo mi ropa y comenzar a propiciarme unas caricias que no fueron para nada placenteras.

Todo comenzó a darme vueltas, me mareé y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sentí que todo se oscurecía aún más.

Supongo que fue por la fiebre y la falta de aire en mis pulmones, pero antes de que Sadiq dejara de besarme, yo ya había perdido el conocimiento.

….

El turco separó sus labios de los del pequeño y comprobó que este estaba dormido.

Imposible, ¿se había dormido así sin más?

Ya sabía que Heracles era muy dado a dormirse en cualquier lugar y situación, pero a tanto no llegaba.

Cuando iba a despertarle fue cuando se percató de la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo, y tras escuchar una ronca tos y su acelerada y dificultosa respiración cayó en la cuenta:

- Joder… ¿por qué nadie me ha dicho nada de esto?

Llamó a dos de sus concubinas para que le trajeran un poco de zumo de cítrico con miel y un barreño con agua fría.

Sadiq cogió con delicadeza al griego y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos para hacerle beber un poco del líquido anaranjado.

Tras esto, lo acomodó con delicadeza entre los almohadones más suaves que encontró y le aplicó compresas empapadas de fresca agua en la frente y coloradas mejillas.

Sadiq estaba cansado de la lucha y de la fiesta, y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, pero aún así siguió cuidando al menor dormido por la fiebre.

Había intentando aprovecharse de él como otras tantas veces, pero estaba borracho… ¡y no sabía nada de que el gato estuviera enfermo!

Pero aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito culpable cuando entre sueños, Heracles pronunció su nombre y buscó su mano a tientas, cogiendo con fuerza y ternura un trocito de la tela del pantalón que el turco llevaba puesto.

Al día siguiente tenía una reunión con sus jefes de estado muy importante, y debería descansar para estar bien preparado para ella… pero no dejó de velar al griego, SU pequeño griego, durante toda la noche.

….

Los rayos del sol me despertaron de mi poco reparador sueño. Sabía que había soñado algo, pero todo lo que recordaba de ellos eran escenas confusas y caóticas que prefería olvidar.

Me giré en la cama y vi que esta estaba vacía.

¿Y Sadiq?

Los recuerdos de la noche invadieron mi mente deprisa.

¿Al final se aprovechó de mí? ¿Le dio igual mi estado? ¿Lo hizo?

Mi cuerpo no me dolía excesivamente, supongo que si estaba dormido no tenía tanta diversión.

Intenté aspirar su aroma en el lecho, pero mi nariz seguía taponada, y lo único que capté fue el olor apestoso del alcohol.

Se había olvidado de mí, y solo me necesitó para hacer sus necesidades como hombre…

Porque yo para él no era más que un mero gato sarnoso sin importancia.

Y sin darme cuenta del todo de ello, comencé a llorar con fuerza.

FIN


End file.
